No
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Emily no esta costumbrada a que le digan "no", si quiere algo lo tiene, así funciona el mundo, no puede creer que alguien se atreva a rechazarla así, no ella. -Fem!UsxFem!Uk- -Drabble-


_**Pareja:**__ Fem!US/Fem!UK (menciones de US/UK) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aunque parece que a Himaruya Hidekaz se lo tragó la tierra es el creador de hetalia y yo no, pero eso ya lo sabian_

_**Advertencia**__: Mi primer intento de Yuri…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si había una palabra en este mundo que Emily Jones era incapaz de comprender, esta seria seguramente la palabra no. Es decir sabia de sobre lo que era una negación, solamente jamás se había enfrentado a una. Era una situación extraña, desperanzadora. No le agradaba esa sensación. Los limites eran algo desconocido para ella, lo que desease lo obtenía, quizás por eso no podía creer que aquellas dos letras hubiesen salido de la boca de su acompañante.

Miró fijamente aquellos ojos verdes enmarcados por un par de lentes, serios y decididos, no había ninguna duda, no iba a cambiar de opinión sin importar cuanto rogara. Por primera vez en su vida la americana se vio obligada a agachar la cabeza y retirarse.

Llegó a su casa y se tendió sobre la cama, con la vista fija en el techo repasó una y otra vez lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hasta donde podía entenderlo, no tenía ningún sentido.

Alice y ella habían sido amigas por años, pero sabia que en el fondo no era solo eso, estaba segura que había algo más. Por eso no había tenido ninguna duda en hacer esa pregunta, eso mismo provocó que no imaginara que aquello podía suceder.

"_-Tengamos una cita Alice- soltó sin ningún tapujo mientras caminaban a casa de la escuela dedicándole su mejor su sonrisa a su acompañante_

_-¿Quieres decir tu y yo?-respondió incrédula la británica. Al ver a su amiga asentir su rostro se tornó serio y entonces lo dijo- no"_

No hubo mayor explicación, ninguna pronuncio otra palabra en lo que quedaba del camino.

Emily simplemente no sabia como reaccionar ante un rechazo, ¿Cómo miraría a los ojos a Alice al día siguiente? Le dolía el estomago de solo imaginarlo.

No supo en que momento se quedó dormida, solo que de repente escuchó la alarma del despertador. No tenía la menor intención de presentarse a la escuela, pero tampoco era como si pudiese esconderse hasta la graduación.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó y se preparó para hacerse la enferma, un día para pensar mejor las cosas no le haría daño.

-¿Aun no te levantas, sis?- la estruendosa voz de su hermano mayor irrumpió en su habitación, Alfred realmente no tenia paciencia, debió esperar que abriera a la fuerza.

-No me siento muy bien- no era una mentira, pero aun así le provocó una punzada de culpabilidad

-Pues no te ves enferma… no será que quizás… ¿Tengo que golpear a algún chico?- adivinó en tono se broma pero su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar como su hermana tragaba saliva sonoramente- ¿En serio es eso?

-No exactamente… dime, ¿Alguna vez estuviste realmente enamorado de alguien y al confesarte esa persona te rechazó sin siquiera darte una explicación?

-pues si, 154 veces si no me falla la memoria

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Declararme 155 veces- soltó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo- ahora levántate, Alice vendrá por ti pronto y sabes que no le gusta esperar…. Es increíble, pero esa chica es incluso más gruñona que su hermano.

-Dices eso pero llevas saliendo con él 3 años- respondió recuperando su sonrisa habitual, Alfred tenía razón, no podía darse por vencida así como así, conquistaría a Alice costase lo que costase.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ojala que les halla gustado, anoche estaba pensando en ideas para fics y de repente pensé algo como "Creo que nunca he escrito sobre Emily" y me decidí a intentar escribir algo Yuri. Originalmente iba a ser solo Fem!USxFem!Uk, pero de alguna forma Alfred y Arthur terminaron colándose al final (Comencé con un AU en que Emily era hija única y ni siquiera definí si existía Arthur, luego necesité alguien que aconsejara a Emily en esa situación y místicamente los dos se aparecieron en la historia)_

_Alfred: Eso es por que nos amas…no puedes dejar de escribir sobre nosotros_

_Emily: Oye, me tocaba a mi interrumpir este comentario… ¡A toda la linda gente del internet! Les recuerdo que los reviews son siempre bienvenidos y hacen muy feliz a la escritora. ¡Gracias todos por leer! ¡Hasta otro fic! Bye!_


End file.
